Coalesce
by Darknesstree
Summary: (Third Year) Harry Potter, A Mass murderer is on the loose and is trying to kill the wizarding world's one and only Boy Who Lived. But as Hogwarts is immersed in darkness another mystery presents itself to Harry, and that mystery is the Slytherin Princess, Icarus Ardere. who would have imagined that the coldest Slytherin could have the warmest heart?
1. Chapter 1

_(Third Year)_

Harry Potter

A Mass murderer is on the loose and is trying to kill the wizarding world's one and only Boy Who Lived. But why is the Slytherin Princess, Icarus Ardere also a target, and what is the secret that she would do anything to protect. As Hogwarts is immersed in darkness and mystery, who will stand up.

When the world goes up in flames they will burn the brightest.


	2. Prologue

**Coalesce – HP**

" ** _Those who are heartless, one cared too much"_**

 _Prologue_

A frigid draft billowed through the cold and empty Ardere manor but like many times before the cold fingers of the night didn't affect the petit figure in the slightest.

The only resident of the house sat in the dining room looked reluctantly at the Hogwarts letter in her pale thin hands. After some time the letter was flicked across the dark wood of the dining table for later use and the Ardere Heiress stood from her previous position at the table. As the pure blooded witch moved through the house with the grace of an aristocrat she couldn't bare to suppress the bubble of excitement inside of her.

All her life, Icarus was told that fire was a danger. That fire was bad. Throughout the years she was told that the comforting heat and dazzling flames were uncontrollable and that she had no business near them nor would she want to. But as time went on the fear of fire manifested as her own powers grew, and soon the fear of fire became a fear of herself.

This is the story of Icarus Ardere.


	3. 1- An Unwanted Passenger

Swarms of happy families flood Platform 9 ¾ as the annoyed pure blood shoved through the crowd, towards the train. At the same time every year, hundreds of magical children, of all kind, board the train to Hogwarts. Causing the witch to scowl at the thought of mudbloods touching her.

As the girl surveyed the people around her she couldn't help but be repulsed by the affection these parents were showing to their children, sure somewhere deep inside her was longing for that type of love, but she suppressed that feeling almost instantly. Deciding on not stalling any longer the young Ardere ascended the train. The young Slytherin sauntered down the train corridor towards their compartment, only stopping to sneer at some stray first years who didn't know their place.

With a heavy sigh, Icarus slid open the compartment door, collapsed into the seat and closed her dull amber eyes, only to be met with the taunting voice of her best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Well don't you look ravishing?"

Icarus lifted her head, only to send the fellow Slytherin a heated glare accompanied by a certain finger. Draco, who looked at her in amusement only snorted out a laugh in return.

"Grandmother left last night without my knowledge, and because I can't apparate yet I had to take the flu network with all the dirty blood traitors and mudbloods" She huffed, rubbing her dark under circles while gazing out of the window with a cold stare "And you know how much I despise anything to do with a fireplace, God the nerve of that old hag, I could just ugh!"

The brunette was fuming, her eyes shifted from her neutral, almost bored gaze to one so livid it looked like her eyes were made of molten rock. Calming down slightly, Icarus crinkled her nose up at the sickening displays of affection on the platform.

She finally turned to look at the other occupant after she heard him begin to talk, "Well you ar-"

Draco never got to finish his sentence as he was cut off by the compartment door sliding open to reveal three more people. As they entered, Icarus smirked at her other best friends. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott.

Sliding into the seat next to her, Pansy began to rant about her summer.

"Can you believe it? All because of Sirius Black. My parents were absolutely vivid about his escape, you should have seen them. I mean how many people have escaped Azkaban of all places".

As the black haired girl ended her frustrated speech, which consisted mainly of over exaggerations and violent hand movements, Icarus grew weary so as the train finally left Kings Cross Station and began the trek to Hogwarts, she lay her head on Blaise's shoulder and drifted off into a brief slumber.

Icarus woke to the sound of whispering and panicked mutters. She lifted her head saw that she was still in the train compartment but the lights were off and it was noticeably colder. No, colder wasn't the word. It felt as if all the happiness was being bleached out of her. Confused and slightly wary she muttered a soft

"What's happening?" in Blaise's ear.

He turned to her, surprised she was awake, and muttered in her against her head one word, "dementors"

After the initial reaction, which was confusion and slight alarm, Icarus grabbed Pansy's hand and leaned even closer to Blaise. The whole compartment stayed quiet even after the train started moving again. All the Slytherin's silently agreed to never talk about their moment of weakness and continued on with the conversation prior to the incident.

After a couple of hours, the train slowed down to a final stop at the Hogsmeade Platform. Tired and hungry the group filed out of the train and made their way towards the carriages which were due to take them to Hogwarts. Icarus hoped that this year would be less eventful than the previous.

 ** _Just want to put up a disclaimer to just say that this my first story and that I am just trying to improve and get better._**


End file.
